


darling, some things are meant to be

by Zombiegravitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Valentine's Day gift for <a href="http://poesexual-finn.tumblr.com">Poesexual-Finn</a>. I hope you enjoy this ficlet, I might expand on this later but for now it's done.<br/>Based off the novelization as well this <a href="http://theburiedlife.tumblr.com/post/36149178749/what-love-means-to-a-4-8-year-old-a-group-of">tumblr post</a></p><p>If you like this or want a continuation comment or send an ask via <a href="http://zombiegravitation.tumblr.com/ask"> tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	darling, some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day gift for [Poesexual-Finn](http://poesexual-finn.tumblr.com). I hope you enjoy this ficlet, I might expand on this later but for now it's done.  
> Based off the novelization as well this [tumblr post](http://theburiedlife.tumblr.com/post/36149178749/what-love-means-to-a-4-8-year-old-a-group-of)
> 
> If you like this or want a continuation comment or send an ask via [ tumblr](http://zombiegravitation.tumblr.com/ask).

_When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You just know that your name is safe in their mouth.’ – Billy, age 4_

-

"What’s your name?” Poe asks as he checks the controls before checking the monitors for incoming attacks.

“FN-2187.” FN-2187 rattled off automatically. He'd never been given a nickname and had been reluctant to make his own, an outsider among his siblings. 

“FN-2whaa?” Poe glanced back the former stormtrooper, confusion spread over his face.

“That’s the only name they ever gave me.” 

The longing in the stormtrooper’s voice was all too human. Poe had to look back again and check that it was still the same man from earlier in his newly acquired ship. Poe had forgotten that there were more to the bucket heads the blasters and crappy armor, that they'd have been normal people if the First Order hadn't taken them but then again there was hardly ever a reason to remember it when they're too busy trying to blast him and his team.

There was something about guy that called to him, something that he saw in his colleagues everyday when they helped the Resistance, the need to be an individual free from a corrupt power. The spark was there but how to make sure it didn't die?

“If that’s the name they gave you, then I ain’t using it," He paused for a second, focusing on avoiding lasers. He whooped with delight when the renegade took out another cannon. "‘FN,’ huh? I’m calling you Finn. That all right with you?” 

If he looked behind him, Poe would've seen the trooper considered the name, whispering it under his breath and liking the way it rolled off his tongue. A delighted smile spread slowly across his face.

“Yeah, ‘Finn.’ I like that! But now you’re one up on me.” 

“Sorry?” Poe took his eyes off the controls again to tilt in head back towards Finn. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for but he did it anyways. It wouldn't be the first time for that anyhow and certainly not the last.

“I don’t know your name. If you tell me it’s RS-736 or something other designation, I’m going to be seriously confused.” 

Poe almost snorted at the ridiculousness of it, he was usually better at knowing who he was escaping with,  still he laughed. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“Good to meet you, Poe!” 

“Good to meet you, Finn!” 

His body relaxed, he felt more focused, the TIE fighter becoming more of an extension of him. He could do this, he could fly this back to Jakku for BB-8. Poe honestly doesn't notice how his body reacted to Finn saying his name; too focused on planning his next move to notice just how easily his body relaxed, how he really only felt that relaxed back at base with those he trusted. 

Maybe it's muscle memory from a life long since past; one with different names and face but the core of it, the trust they might've once had was still there.

Or maybe Poe's just the type to fall fast and fall hard without realizing it who knows.

He would only remember that feeling when he's stranded on Jakku; his body uneasily tense, with no ship, no droid, and no Finn. 

He would only relax again when he saw Finn running towards him later on but that is then and this is now, and now Poe prepares to dive back into the heart of Star Destroyer.


End file.
